El amante nocturno
by SonrieBitch
Summary: No se me ocurre un buen summary pero entren y descubránlo. One-Shoot.


**SAM POV **

Otra vez, otra vez ese terrible sueño. Ya estoy cansada. La primera vez pensé que sólo era un sueño, la segunda y tercera vez pensé que era la impresión que me había causado, pero ahora… estoy asustada. Esta última vez fue tan real… No quiero dormir, porque sé que volveré a soñar con eso. Pero, ¿qué es? No…, no lo sé, nunca he querido abrir los ojos para verlo, el miedo me consume…

No lo negaré, el primer sueño lo he disfrutado. Nunca me había sentido así, fue la sensación de morir y vivir a la vez. Entre sueños, sin saber si aún dormía o si había despertado, pude sentir unas manos sobre mi cuerpo. Sentí cómo pasaban por mis piernas, por mi abdomen, mi pecho y entre mis piernas. Después sentí todo un cuerpo encima de mí y una respiración en mi oído. Y cuando esa cosa llegó a mis piernas, sentí un terrible y frío dolor, quería despertar pero no pude. Quise gritar de dolor, pero no pude hacerlo. Poco a poco el dolor fue desapareciendo, y de un momento a otro, el dolor se convirtió en placer. Recuerdo sentir ese cuerpo moverse encima de mí. Yo sólo movía mi cuerpo en conjunto con aquel y me aferré a las sábanas de mi cama. El placer aumentaba cada vez, sentía que ese momento se acercaba… y llegó a mí, como una explosión de nuevas sensaciones. Me convulsioné en múltiples orgasmos… me sentí tan viva, que pensé que alguien había entrado a mi casa y se había aprovechado de mí. Abrí los ojos y miré a mi alrededor, pero no había nadie, sólo estaba yo, pues vivo completamente sola.

Al día siguiente desperté tan cansada y exhausta como nunca lo había estado, pensé que era por aquel sueño. Cuando me levanté, vi que estaba manchada de sangre. Me asusté, pero luego recordé que mi periodo se acercaba, tal vez sólo se había adelantado… pero no era así.

Pasaron dos noches más y volví a tener ese sueño, fue igual que el anterior. Pasó una semana, y lo soñé por tercera vez. Aunque lo disfruté como la otra vez, sentí miedo. ¿Estos sueños se habían convertido en un hábito para mí? Cada día que despertaba de una noche como ésa, estaba exhausta y con poca fuerza y había algo pegajoso entre mis piernas. Me parecía que cada vez era más y más cansado el despertar.

Mi aspecto cambió, ahora era muy delgada, mi piel se veía gris, tenía unas feas ojeras y siempre me sentía cansada. "¿Qué te ha pasado?", preguntaban todos, cosa que yo no podía responder, pues no entendía qué me pasaba. Pero de algo estaba segura, eran esos sueños. Eso que venía por las noches, venía por un propósito, y estoy segura de que era para llevarse poco a poco mi vida. Algo debía hacer, ¿pero qué? Me dediqué a buscar a pesar de mi cansancio, pasé toda la noche investigado; quería saber qué era eso y cómo hacer que se fuera.

La noche siguiente me acosté como de costumbre. A pesar del terror que sentía y de que no me sentía nada segura al dormir, el cansancio me venció y me quedé profundamente dormida. De repente, sentí que alguien se acercaba a mí, esa cosa había vuelto. Lo sentí sobre mí, pero esta vez no iba a dejarme. No sé cómo, pero esta vez pude hablar y grité con todas mis fuerzas, "¡Vete de aquí! ¡Déjame!". Grité tantas veces como pude y finalmente pude abrir los ojos. Aun en la oscuridad, al fin pude verlo: era un hombre alto, de piel blanca, su cabello era largo y oscuro, sus ojos parecían no tener pupilas y ser completamente negros… su mirada era de superioridad, y su cuerpo era perfecto. Era el hombre más hermoso que jamás había visto en toda mi vida. Él se levantó, me miró por varios momentos y dijo: "Eres la primera". "¿Quién eres?", le pregunté. Él se alejó, y con cada paso que daba su cuerpo empezaba a deteriorarse, empezaba a jorobarse, su cabello desaparecía y un hedor empezó a emanar de él. Respondió mi pregunta, se fue y todo quedó en silencio.

Mi vida volvió a la normalidad. Desde entonces, él no ha vuelto y sé que no volverá, porque he sido la primera que se ha negado a abandonar todo por él. No creo que vuelva a ver a Freddie…

**FIN DEL POV.**

**¿Qué tal? No me hago responsable de que se hayan mojado. LOL**


End file.
